drunk xx one shot xx
by xxtwilight goddess xx
Summary: Bella's drunk, can Edward handle her? :)


I sighed to myself, I realized how pathetic it was that I was home alone on a Saturday night while my fiancee went off to a party. A party hosted by Michael Newton, a hormone driven child who could not understand that Bella was Mine. He had dreamed of having this party ever since meeting my Bella, the scenario's he thought of sickened me. All seemed to include a very drunk Bella, as if my Bella would be silly enough to get that intoxicated I scoffed.

I glanced at the clock, 1am. I wonder when Bella would call me to pick her up, no way was I going to trust her to drive. I knew she would not go over the limit but I assumed she might have a few drinks, customary at a party. She had looked absolutely gorgeous when she left, of course she always looked beautiful but she looked stunning when she left. So of course, I was slightly worried about her going unescorted to the party in her.. Alice's choice of clothing. She had appeared at the bottom of the stairs, biting her lip, obviously nervous of my reaction. She had been locked in Alice's room for 3 hours prior to the party, I had been warned that if I dared to try and sneak a peak before she declared her ready, she would key my Aston martin. The only indication of bellas make over details were the odd protest from Bella. *Alice, they are way too tight, ill look ridiculous!* and *no way, its too low cut!* to which Alice had replied *don't be stupid they make your legs look amazing, especially with these heels*- bellas heart missed a beat when she heard the word heels- and * if you've got it flaunt it, Edwards gonna have a heart attack*, Bella's heart quickened at the sound of my name, I smiled. *ok I'm done Edward, go to the bottom of the staircase* I did as I was told, I heard Bella take a deep shaky breath as she descended the stairs. As she came into view my eyes widened and my unbeating heart seemed to pound against my chest. She stood in front of me gauging my reaction as I took her in.

The shoes she wore-grey wedges- gave her extra height and I smiled at the knowledge that I could kiss her without leaning down, mentally noting to thank Alice. Until my eyes travelled up to take in the rest of her outfit. Alice had dressed her in leather pants for god sake and a grey top that made her... Womanly curves stand out, if I could I would be blushing very hard as I realised I had been staring very rudely at Bella for goodness knows how long, gawking like a complete idiot. I pulled Bella close to me and kissed her forehead " you look lovely" I whispered in her ear, she shivered slightly and I pulled back. I frowned a little, noticing she wasn't taking a jacket. I pulled my leather jacket off, wrapping it round her, she smiled at me before kissing me goodbye and now she was gone.

I sat staring at the clock, annoyed at myself for insisting on a time that she would be home, but I did not want to feel like her father. I glanced at the clock again, 1:45. I tried to calm myself as I heard a car pull up, maybe Michaels parents had offered her a lift and my Bella did not want to be rude and refuse, yes that would be it. Bella would never want to hurt anyones feelings. I heard a several loud bangs as someone knocked at the door. I opened it, raising my eyebrows at the boy at the door, Michael Newton. My eyes rested on the very beautiful, very drunk girl next to him, who was laughing at god knows what. ' Bella?" I asked warily, as soon as she saw me she flung her arms around my neck and shouted "Eddie! I missed you" I was furious at mike, letting Bella get drunk like this, I glared at him as he looked at Bella. " so Bella. I'll see you Mond.." I slammed the door shut on him, mentally groaning to myself as I contemplated what an evening with a drunk Bella would be like, she would need sleep, I planned to get her into bed and let her sleep as soon as possible.

However Bella apparently had other ideas, as I turned round I saw Bella was sitting at my piano stool. She turned to me " play for me Edward" she asked, pouting. I sighed, one song wouldn't hurt. I pulled her into my lap as I began to play Bella's lullaby. She frowned at me " I don't want to sleep, I wanna be with you" she turned so she was straddling my legs, she leaned forward to whisper in my ear " your so sexy when you play piano, I want you to make love to me right here" she tried to press her lips to mine, but I pushed her away slightly. She frowned " why don't you want me" she began to cry, sliding off my lap onto to floor burying her head in her hands " your my boyfriend, your supposed to want me" more tears fell. I gathered her up in my arms, wiping her tears away. " of course I want you, who doesn't, your gorgeous and funny and smart" she smiled brightly " so you'll sleep with me" she asked hopefully looking up at me. "You know why I have to say no, you know I would kill you" she didn't say a word just got off my lap and went upstairs.

I decided to give her some privacy and went to get her some water and paracetamol, when I heard music coming from upstairs, it was on its loudest volume. I sighed, what was she doing now I wondered as I went to investigate, bringing the me. As I opened the door I groaned wishing I had just stayed downstairs. Bella was standing on top of my desk, wobbling precariously, singing the song that was playing on my radio full blast at the top of her voice.

She's so wasted, Acting crazy, Making a scene, Like it's her birthday. Drinking champagne, Going insane, Falling on me, Like it's her birthday

Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh. This ain't the night I thought it'd be .Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. And she ain't shy, apparently. Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh. She's in the crowd and everybody sings. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Like it's her birthday.

She turns and says don't be surprised, It's gonna be a good night, A good, good night. She's showing me a different side, One I've never seen before That I ignore. Cause when I'm up she's all about me, When I'm down, She spins around me, Now I know I'm one and only, So I might as well enjoy the ride.

Bella span round on the table, it was then I realised what was in bella's hand. I stared at the wall, which now had a startlingly bright large yellow patch on it. Bella waved her highlighter round victoriously " Eddie, I brought some light into your life, look now you'll feel happy wherever your home" she smiled, bearing all her teeth at me. I smiled, offering her my hand so she could get down. She hugged me as soon as her feet touched the ground. I gently pulled her towards the bed, she pulled away. She pulled her top over her head as I quickly turned away. I pulled my own off as I realised she had nothing to wear. She stared at my chest as I dressed her in my shirt. I pulled her her into the bed and layed down beside her. She mumbled incoherently from beside me and fell asleep soon after

Bella woke with up around 2pm the next day, groaning. " Edward?" "Mmmm" " why the hell do you have a yellow splodge on your wall"


End file.
